


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Sharing Clothes

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pikey, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been different, Pete wearing Mikey's clothes. It wasn't just 'I can't find anything so this will do'; it was sentimental, sleeping together then sharing clothes. It was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Sharing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So I was away for two weeks and unable to write anything for this challenge so I'll post 14 to catch up! Wish me luck!  
> Day 6- Sharing clothes

When you live on a little bus with five other guys the concept of personal belongings kind of goes out of the window. Mainly when it came to clothing. Everyone would just pick up a shirt, sniff it, see if it fits then put it on. No big deal.

Well, it wasn't a big deal until Pete did it to Mikey; they were cuddled up in Mikeys bunk around midday when Pete yawned and kissed Mikeys temple before getting out of the bunk. Mikey eyed Petes naked body up with a smirk on his face, looking at all the marks he'd left on him and the smudges of sharpie that had started to rub of.

Mikey watched as Pete picked up Mikeys Joy Division shirt and pulled it on over his head. Mikey raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. 

Pete had stretched and leant down to kiss Mikey lightly ''In a bit Mikeyway.'' He grinned and left the bus. Ignoring the looks from the rest of My Chem as he went.

It had been different, Pete wearing Mikey's clothes. It wasn't just 'I can't find anything so this will do'; it was sentimental, sleeping together then sharing clothes. It was nice.

A few days later Mikey decided to see if Pete would let Mikey wear something of his. He didn't have to try very hard at all. Mikey had just shuffled closer to Pete while they were in the back of a cab and mumbled ''Cold'' and Pete stripped off his white denim jacket and gave it to Mikey. 

The best part was Pete never asked for it back.


End file.
